


I Will Cover My Eyes

by HallsofStone2941



Series: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Balin is so done with Thorin and his ideas, Balin-centric, Challenge: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin has bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for once, Balin wishes Thorin would do what he is supposed to do and listen to his advisor...and eventually, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Cover My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of meh about this one...really frustrated because my keyboard died and I have to use the touchscreen, which results in a lot of typos. Again, I had difficulty finding something that hasn't yet been done...not sure if I succeeded but it's a bit more humorous than the other ones, so that's...good. Definitely not my favorite, though.

If anyone knows about Thorin's less-than-spectacular experience with ideas, it is Balin. Balin from the beginning, has been charged with keeping the aforementioned Prince Under the Mountain out of trouble pretty much since day one.

One can only imagine how well it has gone.

* * *

It begins when they are children. Fundin, of course, is very close to Thrain, both in the court and on the battlefield. This means that Thorin, Balin, and later Dwalin and Frerin spend quite a lot of time together. Despite being the oldest, Thorn has a knack for mischief - perhaps, some would say, for immaturity. Balin is therefore left as the rational being, and he will voice his opinion regardless of Thorin's superior rank. Unfortunately, Thorn rarely listens to him anyway.

Balin goes along with their mad schemes, if only because Thorin _is_ his prince, but unfortunately the youngest son of Durin is not very bright, particularly when it comes to strategy. As a result, they get into a great deal of trouble - with the attempt at cookie theft, with the prank on the guards, with the forbidden weapons practice...

Once Dwalin is old enough to join them, the plans become watertight. Dwalin is a strategic thinker, a skill that will aid him well in the battles he will one day fight, and often formulates the plans that the three carry out. They get away with much more than they used to, and Balin is left trailing behind and enduring the reprimands from his father when the cousins wreak havoc in the mountain.

* * *

Lack of strategic planning, apparently, runs in the family. Balin wants to bash his head against a rock many times over after hearing that Thror wishes to try and reclaim Moria, despite the overwhelming presence of Orcs. And Thorin intends to go with him, for Mahal's sake!

A fat lot of good it does them, Balin later thinks bitterly. King Thror is dead, and Prince Thrain is missing, which leaves underage Thorin to lead his people as they wander the wilderness searching for a new home. Balin resigns himself to a long lifetime of covering his face with his hands in frustration.

* * *

When Thorin first confronts him with the idea of reclaiming the Lonely Mountain, Balin assumes that his prince, however humorless he has been in the past century, _must_ be joking.

"Please tell me you're joking, lad," he says, reaching desperately for a mug of ale. Thorin shakes his head.

"No, Balin, I do not jest. Tharkun has promised to aid us in retrieving the Arkenstone. If we can do so—"

"Tharkun!? He whom the Elves call the Wandering Wizard? Even they speak of his flightiness, Thorin! Surely you do not believe we can count on him to be there when we need him!"

"Gandalf has promised to help us find a burglar. A stealthy Hobbit who will be able to take the stone from underneath Smaug's nose."

"A Hobbit?" Balin asks faintly, recalling all that he knows of the gentle Shirefolk. _Mahal strike me now_ , he begs as he downs the rest of his ale.

* * *

In all fairness, hiring Bilbo Baggins turns out to be a good idea - quite possibly the best out of all the decision made regarding the quest. Certainly it was not deciding to camp in an abandoned farm near three hungry trolls, or to take refuge in a supposedly empty cave, or to _insult the damn Elven King as he holds you prisoner, Thorin Oakenshield, you massive moron_. There are a fair few things that Balin would like to say to his esteemed leader during the quest; eventually, he voices his opinion when he sees his friend's disregard for the Hobbit after Bilbo disappears into the mountain. But overall, Thorin ignores him, and Balin, exasperated, tries to recall a time when Thorin ever actually took his advice.

Oh right, he didn't.

Balin needs a drink. Preferably a strong one.

* * *

"What do I do, Balin?"

In any other circumstance, Balin would stare at his king and friend in shock. As it is, the advisor can only look sadly at his friend, watching blood slowly seep from beneath the bandages as Thorin lies broken on his cot. He has a few hours left, at most, and all Balin can feel is a deep, deep exhaustion penetrating his marrow. He is too old, too old and too tired and too grieved to have the strength to deal with things like this anymore. Maybe, when all this is over, when the graves have been filled and the mourning songs sung and the armies return home, he will leave - to somewhere peaceful and quiet; no longer an advisor, but a simple Dwarf dealing with simple things. Yes, he could see himself doing that.

"Make things right," he tells Thorin quietly. "Before it's too late."

Thankfully, Thorin catches his meaning. He asks Balin to send word out to find the Hobbit and bring him immediately.

Balin leaves the tent when Bilbo arrives. He is grateful that Thorin took his advice once; the one time it mattered most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Balin - I wish I could do him justice. He deserves so much more given sol the crap he has to deal with.
> 
> Maybe I'll revamp it when I'm not so damn tired.
> 
> Edit: I didn't revamp it. Sorry, Balin.


End file.
